Summer Breeze
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Sora invited his Cousin Roxas and his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette to spend the summer with him, his girlfriend Kairi, her childhood friend Namine and Sora's best friend Riku. They are in for one summer of fun, friendship and love.
1. Arrival

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new little project for this summer. It's a Kingdom Hearts story, but it's basically those typical characters (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas etc.) spending a summer together. About romance...I will really put in Namine X Roxas and Sora X Kairi...other pairings? Don't know yet...haven't made a desicion about that. Enjoy the first chappie...

Roxas already regretted to agree on taking Hayner's bus to drive to Destiny Island. His cousin Sora had asked him and his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette to spent the summer with him, his girlfriend Kairi and his friend Riku on Destiniy Island. All in all that was good. It would've been perfect, if Hayner hadn't offered to drive them all to the Island. Hayner's bus was all heated up in the summers and you couldn't stand it in there on long rides at this time of the year either with closed or opened windows...and the fact, that Pence was being sick often on rides in Hayner's bus didn't make things any better.

"When are we there...it's hot in here!", Olette complained.

This was the third time Olette had been asking that, since they had gotten out of their hometown Twilight Town. Obviously they all hated Hayner's bus. Next to the sound of Pence's vomitting it put the crown on it all.

"You will be released soon guys...we are already on the bridge to the island.", Hayner said from the front seat.

This was indeed a relief. Roxas noticed, as he looked outta the window. Clear blue water was under the bridge and soon they were at the parking lot of, that was near their summer house. The next minute a car speeded in much to fast. Sora, Kairi, Riku and a girl Roxas didn't know, stepped out of it.

"Next time drive only a bit quicker Riku. I still got some adrenaline in reserve!", Kairi said.

"I just wanted to make sure, that we get here on time to greet them.", Riku shot back.

"Maybe it would've been helpful, if we weren't vomitting everywhere.", Sora cut in.

"C'mon Sora! Since you got yourself Kairi, you are basically always agreeing with her. Having a girlfriend turned you upside down completely.", Riku growled.

"You should try it once Riku.", the other girl said.

"Shut up Namine...", Riku replied.

Namine...that was the girl's name.

"Look there they are!", Kairi said then.

"HEY! ROXAS!", Sora yelled, letting go off Kairi's hand to greet his cousin.

Roxas approached Namine shyly. This was really a girl of the different kind. She was smiling so widely and her blue eyes were stunning. Her blond hair was all beautiful.

"Hi...I'm Namine.", Namine said, holding her hand out for Roxas to shake.

First of all Roxas was completely oblivious to the fact, that Namine was talking to him, but after a few seconds Roxas snapped outta it and blushed madly.

"Oh...uh...hi! I am Roxas.", Roxas stammered, shaking Namines hand.

"C'mon ladies and gentlemen! Let's go in the house!", Riku said.

After getting their lugage into the house and sorted out a bit, when it came to rooms, they all went straight out to the beach. Kairi was sitting in the sun with Olette and Namine. Namine was silently watching Roxas surfing, while Sora and Riku played Volleyball against Pence and Hayner. Kairi and Olette were obviously silently keeping score.

"_Really nice to see how he is surfing. He's good. Really good.", _Namine thought.

Namine really hoped, that Kairi and Olette didn't notice, that she was staring at Roxas, while he was surfing...or worse...that Roxas himself saw it.

_**000**_

Kairi listened to the waves crashing, as she was lying in her bed in the room she shared with Namine and Olette. She knew, that it had been a good idea to bring her childhood friend Namine for their holiday on the island. As they had met up with her boyfriend's cousin and his friends, Kairi had noticed the way Namine had looked at Roxas. Maybe there was more to that. She would have to ask Namine about this later...or maybe already tomorrow. She kissed the picture of Sora, she had put on her beside table, one time, before going to sleep.

_**Ending Word: **_So...this was the first chapter of "Summer Breeze". If anyone has suggestions for other pairings for this fiction feel free to put them in the reviews. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you leave some reviews. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	2. Let's STRUGGLE!

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the second chapter of "Summer Breeze". Let's get started shall we?

The friends sat on the beach near the sea. They were discussing, what they were supposed to do throughout the day. Hayner, Pence, Roxas and Olette had promised to teach the others how to do a famous sport, which came from Twilight Town. It was called Struggle. It was played with bats. The two fighters had to beat each other with those bats. Those beatings also could be blocked, but if you were able to hit your opponent you got one point. How many points were needed to win could change everytime you hosted a tournament. Hayner and Roxas had a reputation in Twilight Town with their skills in that sport, since they often took part in Struggle tournaments, that were hosted in Twilight Town very often.

"So...it's basically like sword fighting with bats?", Sora asked.

"Pretty much.", Roxas replied.

"We only have four bats, so we can only play one match at once, but the others can keep score.", Hayner said.

"Who's first?", Olette asked.

Riku raised his hand and stood up. It turned out that Riku and Roxas played the first match.

"RIKU! RIKU! RIKU!", Sora and Kairi cheered.

"ROXAS, ROXAS, ROXAS!", Hayner, Pence and Olette cheered.

"Three, two, one...STRUGGLE!", Namine yelled and the Struggle match began.

Riku and Roxas were battling for domination. Roxas had to admit, that Riku was doing pretty good for a beginner. Riku had almost hit his side twice and since they were playing on a low number of points, the match could be decided very quickly. Roxas took aim for Riku's shoulder, but Riku managed to block.

"You are good for a beginner, you know that?", Roxas asked.

At this moment Riku aimed for Roxas's side again and this time Roxas couldn't block quick enough. He fell into the sand.

"First point to me.", Riku said and offered Roxas a hand to help him up.

Roxas accepted Riku's hand and let himself be pulled up by Riku.

The match went on, with three beats in the air from Riku. Roxas was still a bit better, then Riku, since he was more experienced in the sport. He knew not to beat blindly in a struggle match. Hayner didn't remember that once and it had all resulted in him losing against Setzer, one of the best at Struggle in Twilight Town. Roxas chuckled at this memory, but he almost didn't notice, that Riku aimed for his legs now. Roxas managed to jump seconds, before the Riku's bat hit his legs.

"Gotta stand up earlier for this Riku.", Roxas snickered.

"Whoa...didn't even know, that this was allowed.", Riku said.

"What to dodge your opponet's strike?", Roxas taunted and went for Riku's legs.

Riku couldn't jump quick enough. He was the one ending up in the sand this time . With a grin Roxas helped him up. The match went on for almost half an hour. Roxas came outta it the victor.

"You did good Roxas.", Riku said.

"All that's right Riku, you almost managed to beat me.", Roxas replied with a grin.

The next match was Olette against Kairi. Kairi came outta it the victor. Olette always said, that she had let Kairi win. Then Sora against Pence. Sora came outta it the victor. It was no surprise to Roxas, Hayner and Olette, since Pence was the worst of them, when it came to Struggle. He only did it for fun and never took part in any tournaments. As Namine offered to go into the house to get some seasalt ice cream, Kairi followed her. Namine noticed, as they already were in the kitchen.

"At the first match...who did you want to win?", Kairi asked.

"Why are you asking me that?", Namine asked back.

"Personally...I wanted Riku to win.", Kairi said, as if she hadn't noticed Namine's question.

Namine didn't awnser, grabbed a pack of ice cream from the freezer and went outside again. Kairi followed. To pry outta her, that she liked Roxas would be more tough to do, then she had thought. As Kairi came back to the beach Namine was already handing out ice cream to everyone. She tossed one in Kairi's direction after noticing, that she was back on the beach too. After everyone had eaten ice cream, they had a new Struggle match. Olette against Namine. First it was supposed to be Hayner against Namine, but Hayner had denied, since he didn't want to fight against a girl, let alone one, who had never held a Struggle bat before. In this match one bat thing happened: Olette accidently hit Namine's face with her bat. Namine tumbled back in the sand, but stayed conscious.

"Are you okay Namine?", Roxas asked.

Namine got back to her feet, stopping Olette, who was apologizing wildly, with it.

"I'm fine Roxas really...though I don't think, that I'll take part in Struggle fights ever again.", Namine replied, sitting back down with the others.

At this moment Riku poked Namine in the side and pointed over to Sora and Kairi.

"Get your sketchbook and pencils Namine. Sora fell asleep on Kairi's lap.", Riku said between chuckles.

"Cute...has a peaceful look to it.", Olette whispered.

Namine zoomed in the house to get her sketchbook and her pencils. If there was one thing Namine loved, it was drawing.

"Let's just hope your cousin sleeps long enough for Namine to draw him like this.", Hayner whispered over to Roxas.

"Aw...don't worry...Sora is a heavy sleeper. You could set off a bomb next to him, while he's sleeping and the guy wouldn't notice.",

Namine gave Riku a smile and began to draw Sora sleeping on Kairi's lap. Namine was quite amused by her two friends. After a few minutes, and Sora was still asleep, Namine was done. Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette leaned over to Namine to see how the picutre had turned out. Namine really had a talent for drawing. She really had gotten Sora's face, while sleeping. At this moment Sora woke up. Namine quickly shut her sketchbook and slipped it into her beach bag, but they all couldn't keep themselves from chuckling...not even Kairi.

"What are you laughing about?", Sora asked.

"N-nothing...", Riku stammered between chuckles.

_**Ending Word:**_ So...this was Chapter 2. Man...I really gotta step up my game with this or I'll still be working on this, when this summer is over. Heh...I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	3. Waterskiing

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the third chapter of "Summer Breeze". Let's not have a long talk and get started...hehehe...

"For the love of...I have NO IDEA, what could be so good about that!", Pence growled.

The group was walking along the beach. Hayner had rented a boat, so they could go waterskiing. Pence was arguing with the rest, since he obviously didn't like the idea to slide all the way over the sea, with two wooden planks attached to his feet.

"If you don't like the idea, you can stay on the boat with Hayner, but you don't know, what you are missing.", Riku said, grinning.

In some moments Pence couldn't stand Riku's grin. This was one of them. Pence let out a growl of frustration, but didn't say anything else. Riku laughed quietly and Sora sniggered too. Great...obviously everyone, except for him, was excited to go waterskiing.

"We are there...", Hayner said.

"Who first?", he added then.

Sora raised his hand, got the wooden planks attached to his feet and grabbed the handle of the rope for waterskiing, which was attached to the boat. Hayner started the motor of the boat and Sora started speeding over the water. It was an amazing feeling. If Pence clearly didn't want to, he really DID NOT KNOW, what he was missing.

"WOOHOOO!", Sora yelled.

Hayner maybe was steering the boat violently, but it was a matter of how good you held on the rope, if you didn't want to fall into the water...or do so on purpose, because Sora knew certain people, who would find this funny. Riku for example. Hayner steered the boat violently to the right. Sora tried to keep his balance, but he slipped outta the straps, that attached the wooden planks to his feet and landed right in the water. As Sora got back to the surface, he was greeted by the laughter of his friends. Kairi was the only one, who didn't laugh. Sora actually laughed a bit himself.

"I hate you Hayner! I really do!", Sora said between laughing.

The next one to ski was Kairi. She was squealing all along, like a little girl. Surprisingly Hayner wasn't steering that violently, as he had done it with Sora. Roxas told his cousin, that Kairi probably had an advantage at this for being a lady.

_"I don't know why, but I think I am going to need to beat Hayner up this evening!", _Sora thought.

Kairi gave Olette a high-five, as she got back, what meant, that she wanted Olette to ski next. To everyone's surprise, Hayner was steering the boat almost like a sane person. This was probably the bonus, she had for being Hayner's friend for such a long time. Next was Roxas and he put on a show, almost like Sora did. He landed face-down in the water at the end of the round and as he came back to the others, he was spitting sand outta his mouth.

"Nice stunt Roxas, but you still need to practise the landing.", Namine chuckled.

She was the last person Roxas wanted to hear this from. He probably wasn't going to hear the end of this from Hayner, so he didn't need Namine to point it out either plus he didn't want Namine to think of him as a clutz. There was just the fact, that he had never ever gone waterskiing before. He was a town boy...there were NOT many oppertunities to do watersports in Twilight Town.

"I think I'll stay with Struggle.", Roxas murmured.

"Would be safer for all of us...", Riku mumbled, before he went to ski.

Riku managed to stay on the planks throughout the entire round. Maybe, because he was a bit older and stronger, then Roxas or Sora. Then it was Namine's turn. She also managed to land in the water...and that more, than once.

The rounds of the friends, except for Pence, who sat out on waterskiing, got up in bunches, until their stomachs were growling. After a picknick on the beach, Namine had brought some food, it was on to waterskiing again.

"C'mon Pence, you gotta ski!", Riku said.

"Yeah bud...you are the only one, who hasn't been out yet even once.", Roxas said.

"The show I would put on, would be more hilarious, then the falls of Sora and Roxas combined and afterward you would probably have the pleasure of witnessing me puking my guts out in front of your faces.", Pence growled.

"C'mon Pencie boy...I will hold your hair, while you throw up.", Roxas said, earning himself a smack on the back of the head by Kairi.

"Ow...what was THAT for?", Roxas asked.

"For being an unsensible jerk...", Kairi said half-joking and half-serious.

"That was really not the most sensible thing you could've said.", Sora added.

"Riku?", Roxas growled, turning to his cousin's best friend.

"Yeah?", Riku asked back.

"Remember the thing you said, about Sora always agreeing with Kairi, since they are a couple and having a girlfriend, turning him upside down?", Roxas asked.

"Yeah...", Riku said.

"You were right.", Roxas growled.

_**000**_

The group walked back to the summer house with aching legs, arms, that felt, like they were about to fall off and sore shoulders. Even Pence felt that way, since Olette had bribed him into skiing too. They all slumped down in the sand near the papu tree, that stood near their summer house.

"I don't know how you guys see it, but I am perfectly capable of spending the night here in the sand.", Roxas sighed.

"If you wanna get a thunderstorm on your head, I won't stop you from sleeping here.", Kairi said.

"Tonight's supposed to be a thunderstorm?", Sora asked.

"No...I just don't want him to crash out here, when we have a bed, we can jump in.", Kari said.

"It's hard to sleep, when you guys always kiss in our bedroom.", Hayner murmured.

"We don't!", Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"Denying it only fires up the belief, that you do kiss in the boys bedroom dear cousin.", Roxas said, earning himself a smack on the back of the head by Sora.

"You smack like a girl!", Roxas taunted and lunged at his cousin.

They started wrestling, as good as they still could, with the last bit of strengh they still had.

"I thought you were exausthed...", Sora said panting.

"Never too much to do that...", Roxas grinned.

_**Ending Word: **_And this is the third chapter of "Summer Breeze". Sorry, if I messed up anything, with the waterskiing. I am NOT much of a fan of sports and I have never gone waterskiing myself before. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	4. Realization

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the fourth chapter of "Summer Breeze". This time it focuses more on the romance between Roxas and Namine. Or basically their friends reconizing...

"WIPEOUT!", Riku yelled between chuckling, as Roxas fell off his surfboard, while surfing on a big wave.

The boys had agreed to go surfing together today. The girls wanted to tan a bit, before coming after them, but it sat right with the boys...especially Hayner and Sora. Roxas really had to believe, that they were really really stupid, if he thought, that they wouldn't realize, that Roxas had a crush on Namine. Maybe they could get Roxas to admit it, if he would be taking a break from surfing for once. He always seemed to see big waves, even if they were as small as they could be. Sora was sure, that his cousin was avoiding to talk to him, even though Sora himself had been hanging on the telephone many nights to talk out things with his cousin, as Kairi and him weren't together. At this moment Roxas took the next wave and Sora paddled over to join his cousin.

"This wave is big enough for the both of us dear cousin.", Sora grinned, as he noticed his cousin's face, as he stood up on his surfboard.

"So...what about Namine Rox?", Sora asked.

"What about her?", Roxas asked back.

"Roxas...do you think I am stupid, when...", Sora began, but then he lost his balance and winded up in the water.

Riku almost intended on jumping off his board and diving after his best friend, since he wasn't coming up again, but as soon as he slipped of Sora came up again, coughing slightly, as he got a grip on his surfboard.

"You okay?", Riku asked swimming over to him.

"I'm fine...", Sora coughed.

"What do you learn from it?", Riku asked then sighing.

"Never try to pry information outta you cousin, while surfing!", Sora sighed.

Then they both swam over to the other boys, Sora clutching on his surfboard. The Twilight Town boys glanced worriedly at Sora...especially Roxas did.

"Sora...you alright?", Roxas asked worriedly, studying the weak looking form of his cousin.

"Fine...", Sora replied.

"I think we should get outta the water though...I have no idea why, but I don't wanna surf anymore.", Hayner mumbled.

A wave of "Me neither"'s went to the group of boys. They slipped off their surfboards and got back to the shore. Sora sat down with Kairi, while the rest of the boys sat down together.

"I have most certainly seen the way he looks at her...", Kairi mumbled, as Sora draped an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"You too huh?", Sora mused.

"Either we start to help them getting together, or they will start tiptoeing around each other all summer.", Sora growled.

"C'mon Sora...love will find a way...even without us helping them. I just might be imagining things, but in some way they are meant for one another.", Kairi whispered.

"Just like us sweetheart.", Sora replied and kissed Kairi's cheek.

Namine had been watching the scene between her childhood friend and her boyfriend from a few meteres away. Then she glanced over to Roxas, who was just pulling off his shirt. She pulled her sketchbook and pencils outta the bag she had brought to the beach. She opened her sketchbook, flipped pages, until she found an empty page and began to draw. First only a few lines, then they turned into two humans...teenagers...a boy and a girl...the girl was lying in the boy's lap, while the boy was stroking her long hair. It turned out to be Roxas and...Namine herself. Could it be, that...no it couldn't...could it? She really did like Roxas...basically...she was in love with him! She was in love with Roxas! She quickly closed her sketchbook, before Olette could peek into it. Namine knew Olette long enough to know, that, if she knew something important of Namine, the boys of Twilight Town would know all too soon and that would mean Roxas would know too...this was the last thing, that Namine wanted to happen.

_**Ending Word: **_And this is the end of Chapter 4...I hope you liked it...generally I don't know, what else to say. I hope you liked the chapter..., gosh I am already repeating myself..., and I hope you leave reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	5. You like her

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Summer Breeze". I can only say one thing about this project: The best story is written by the summer.

Sora: That doesn't make sense!

Me: None of your business Sora.

Sora: Aren't you known around here for acting like that?

Me: Speak for yourself! All you and Kairi do is kiss in here, when you think I am busy!

Sora: OF COURSE! Your readers enjoy all that kissing stuff so much, so why not put it on the internet for everyone to see!

Me: Gee...thanks!

Sora: This girl doesn't know, what privacy is...and sarcasm!

Me: Sora...I will put you in irons, if you don't shut up!

With a lound groan Roxas and Hayner opened their eyes. They had spent the night in the living room of the summer house, since they had grown sick of Kairi and Sora kissing in the bedroom of the boys. For a few seconds Roxas had played with the thought to sweep over to the girls and creep into Namine's bed, but the thought of the consequences, like Namine beating him dead, or Olette kicking him outta the room, with her Struggle bat as a weapon, had made him scratch that thought.

"Morning Hayner...", Roxas yawned.

"Morning Roxie...", Hayner replied, causing Roxas to throw a pillow at Hayner's head.

"Hayner how many times to I have to tell you, that you are not supposed to call me Roxie?", Roxas growled.

With aching backs, they walked in the kitchen, where they found the very reason, that they had to sleep in the living room. Sora and Kairi were basically kissing everywhere. Suddenly they pulled apart and looked at Hayner and Roxas, as if they came from another planet.

"Ummm...morning?", Hayner said, what sounded questioningly.

"Stay off kissing one day guys...for all of our sakes.", Roxas sighed then.

"This comes back to bite you in the gut, as soon as you start kissing Namine.", Sora warned.

"Of Course Sora, why don't you go running to the bedroom of the girls and tell Namine, that I like her?", Roxas asked sarcastically.

"You finally admitted it...", Kairi giggled.

"Your girlfriend doesn't know, what sarcasm is!", Roxas growled.

Kairi stuck her fist in her mouth and began to giggle, since she didn't want to wake up anyone, who was still sleeping. At this moment Olette and Namine raced into the kitchen. Namine was holding a newspaper, while Olette was holding a flyer.

"There is going to be a big party on the beach soon! We dug it up in the newspaper and thought, that this would be something for us!", Olette said, holding up the flyer.

Roxas half-expected Sora to make a silly comment about all the lovely things he would do with Kairi there, or hiss into Roxas's ear, that he should make a move on Namine at this very party, but he stayed quiet, since both Kairi and Namine were close and neither of them liked, when Roxas and Sora bowed their heads together like that. Sora would mostly backfire something about Romance between them and how pointless that would be, since they were not gay and they were cousins. Later on at the beach Sora still dragged his cousin aside.

"This your chance Rox...the chance for you to finally make a move on Namine! I have been to these parties with Kairi very often and they often do more, than just one couple-dance round there. Ask her to dance with you there!", Sora hissed.

"Sora...even if I managed to talk to Namine, without making a complete fool of myself...I can't even slow-dance!", Rocas replied.

"Don't worry...you won't need to slow-dance there. People don't mind the way you dance there, as long as you stay in the rythm. If you don't...well...", Sora said.

"S'alright Sora I get it!", Roxas growled and Sora suddenly began to snicker.

"What?", Roxas asked then.

"You finally admitted it properly! You finally admitted it properly, that you are hopelessly in love with Namine!", Sora said, between snickering.

"If you blab about this in front of Hayner, or Kairi, or Riku, or anyone else of the group you are dead meat!", Roxas warned.

Sora huffed.

"As if they didn't know already!"

_**Ending Word: **_I know, that this one is really short, but I already got Chapter 6 in planning. I really need to step up my game with this, or I will have this thing finished at winter break! This is supposed to be a summer project! I hope you still liked the chapter and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	6. Paintball

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the sixth chapter of "Summer Breeze". I don't really wanna give a speech and start this lovely chapter.

In military like armors and helmets and with fake, but real looking, weapons over their shoulders, the friends entered the summer house. Nobody said a word, but they all were in a really bad mood. Once a while one of them groaned slightly. After a few minutes Hayner spoke up.

"Okay...if nobody else wants to, I'll say it: We suck at Paintball!", he said.

"That's not a broken neck Hayner. Sometimes you lose a battle!", Sora replied.

"You lose a battle, but you do not lose a battle against people, who are younger, then you are.", Roxas said.

"This wasn't about the kids, it was about a bunch of idiots, who were not capable of getting themselves in the chain of command.", Pence growled.

"I found it REALLY funny, as Riku shot me in the back, as I was only trying to move us all outta a really tight spot!", Pence added sarcastically.

"If it had been for you commanding us, we would've sat cowering in a corner of the Paintball shack, mumbeling: "Shoot the one with the butterfly earrings!".", Riku growled.

The girls were giggling, as they pulled off their helmets and tried to wipe the paint off their armors.

"This girl really was a fighting machine.", Namine said with a chuckle.

This afternoon the friends had gone out to play Paintball. They were matched against a group of twelve-year-olds, but due to certain events, they had lost miserably. To Namine it wasn't one of the shining moments of this summer. Probably to neither of them.

"Next time we go play Paintball, we need to organize ourselves better...and get ourselves a better Commander. Someone else as Pence...I do not want to lose against a bunch of twelve-year-olds again!", Hayner said, earning a punch in the shoulder from Pence with it.

Namine smiled sheepishly. At probably everyone's point of view, the battle would've turned out better, if they had stayed in the Paintball shack a bit longer to organize themselves.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Okay...this is going to be child's play! These kids are twelve years old, they won't be able to put up that much of a fight.", Pence said._

_"If I was you, I would be careful. Paintball is all about the strategy.", Roxas said._

_The group was kneeling in the Paintball shack. They were about to go into a Paintball battle against a group of twelve-year-olds. Pence discussed the strategy and almost everyone had something to correct. Riku had a hand on his Paintball weapon. Some of the others were fearing, that he was actually concidering to put Pence outta the battle, before they had even gone out of the shack._

_"Okay...ready?", Hayner, who was standing at the door of the shack now asked._

_"Ready.", the others replied._

_Hayner kicked the door open and they all charged out with battle cries. The kids tried to corner them in groups of three. Riku took out the first three of them, what went against Pence's so-called orders, but the others didn't care about that, since Pence really was not the best option for a commander and by the way hadn't even been made that by the others._

_"Good shot.", Sora complimented and earned a grin from Riku with it._

_The next thing they had on their hands was a real wave. A girl with butterfly earrings was with them and this girl was a real fighting machine! She shot like crazy and then went for Kairi, Namine and Olette._

_"Okay...don't panic guys...all we have to do is split up in groups of two and...", Pence, who had been trying to command the others around began._

_"SHUT UP AND SHOOT PENCE!", Roxas yelled at him and opened fire._

_He managed to take down two of the kids, but they hadn't payed attention to to butterfly-girl, who had managed to take down Kairi. That made Sora really mad._

_"I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU KAIRI!", he yelled._

_"Sora would you please focus. You and Roxas go over the right flank, while Namine and me take the left flank and...", Pence said, but, just like the others, Riku was fed up._

_He raised his paintball weapon and shot Pence in the back. To add to it a bit he also shot him in the forehead, as Pence wanted to tell him off for his "friendly fire act"._

_"So...this guy's so out! Now follow me!", Riku yelled._

_It really was better like that. Riku had always been much of a leading person...and he really was more of that, than Pence. They hid behind one of the bigger cover walls._

_"They are coming closer. We do not have much time.", Namine whispered._

_"I need your oppinion. What's supposed to happen now?", Riku asked._

_"No idea...hold them off as long as we can?", Roxas suggested._

_"Any better idea?", Riku asked._

_No one said a word. In all ways the others shook their heads. Riku's thoughts were racing like crazy. He was trying to think of a plan to get them all outta this, but he had no idea, so they just followed Roxas's idea. They opened fire and yelled like maniacs. They managed to take a few of the kids out, but the plan did not go that well. In the end they were all lying on the floor covered up in paint._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"Well...since this is over I am just going to take a nice long shower.", Sora murmured.

"Take Hayner with you. I don't think, that he knows the meaning of the word.", Riku joked.

Sora shot his friend a glare, before he grabbed his helmet and weapon and left for one of the many bathrooms in the summer house.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was Chapter 6. I will just get the rest of the project done on the first days of school, since it starts tomorrow around here, because...tecnically autumn doesn't start, until the 21st september. I hope you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


End file.
